


Blinding

by touchdownpossum



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So in love, so in love with the wrong one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding




End file.
